Lunatic Boss
by DT610
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Sasha Banks had never been friends. It's not that they hated each other, it's just that they socialised in different circles. So, when they have to team up on sceen to take on the Wyatt Family, will a romance blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So, yes, I know that this is my third story while I currently have two in production. But, I had this idea for a story and I wanted to start working on it before I lost it. FYI, for the sake of this story, I'm following my own PPV schedule, so that's why it doesn't match up with the actual one. I plan for this story to happen over the process of a few months, culminating at WrestleMania 35. Quick disclaimer: since this story does not contain any OC's, I own nothing- all names and likenesses belong to WWE. So, without further ado, onto Chapter 1**

 _1 October 2018_

Dean Ambrose walked into the arena for Monday Night Raw as he always did- his shades on and his suitcase trailing behind him. Since returning from a lengthy shoulder injury a few months earlier, he had been embroiled in a story with Bray Wyatt.

It had been supposed to culminate in a one on one match with Wyatt at SummerSlam, a match in which he had been victorious. But the feud had been popular and both stars were as over as they'd ever been, so it had been extended.

Over the months since SummerSlam, the feud had escalated to involve the recently crowned Raw Tag Team Champions, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, who had rejoined The Wyatt Family upon their drafting to the red brand on the post-SummerSlam episode. This had (naturally) led to Dean enlisting the help of his old tag partners Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, themselves the current Universal and Intercontinental Champions, respectively.

At the Extreme Rules Pay-Per-View the previous night, the match had been going well. The crowd were hot for the return of The Shield for the first time in nearly a year, and they were excited because it seemed as though the babyface trio were about to win, when Paige returned from a neck injury and attacked Roman as he prepared for the Triple Powerbomb, seemingly aligning herself with the mysterious Family.

But that was all in the past, as he strolled towards The Shield's locker room for the night, he was only focussed on this episode of Raw. Arriving at the locker room, he was unsurprised to find that he was the first one there. As champions, Seth and Roman were required to do extra media and as such often arrived at the arena later than some of the others on the roster.

Taking advantage of the empty locker room, Dean looked out his gear. Since returning from injury, it was decided that he should wrestle in more traditional trunks and boots, as opposed to the jeans and wife-beater he had been wearing since mid-2014. Of course, he still wore the cargo pants and swat gear when he was teaming with Seth and Roman (as had been the case last night), but as he had decided to try and seperate himself from the immediate post-Shield split run, he had decided that black and red trunks with his logo in white on the back were more appropriate.

About to start changing, Dean was interrupted by a knocking sound on the door of the room. Going to answer it, a stage-hand was standing there. "He- hello, Dea- erm- Mr Ambrose" the guy asked, nervous- obviously relatively new on the road: Dean hadn't seen him before, at least. "You've been requested in Mr McMahon and Mr Helmsley's office."

"Alright... two seconds" the Lunatic Fringe responds, chucking the trunks on the bench and leaving the room.

Navigating the building with relative ease, it wasn't long until Dean approached Vince's office. He'd been doing this a while, and all the arenas had similar layouts- even if he hadn't wrestled in this particular building before it wouldn't have taken him long. Knocking on the door, he didn't bother to wait for confirmation that he could enter. They'd summoned him here, it wouldn't make sense for him to not be allowed to go into the office.

"Ah. Dean. Good to see you. How've you been?" Vince asks

"Good, yourself?" he responds. Not usually one for small talk, he understood that the one thing that Vince valued above all else was respect. And as such, it was rare that Dean didn't engage in pleasantries with the Chairman.

"Eh. Can't complain." Vince concluded, as Dean shook Triple H's hand in greeting, before moving on to do the same to The Game's father-in-law.

"So, why am I here, Sir?" Dean asks, deciding that it'd be best to get to the matter at hand.

"Well, as you know, we have big plans for the feud between you and Bray. As it stands, we want this rivalry to conclude with a Hell in a Cell match at WrestleMania." Triple H started "However, for it to last this long and not get stale, we have to introduce more twists and turns to keep it fresh."

"Hence the Paige thing last night." Dean said

"Exactly. You may also be aware, that we are trying to push away from being a PG show, as it is possible that presenting a slightly more adult-orientated program will appeal to a larger audience." Vince said.

"So, how am I going to combat the threat of Paige? Obviously, me Seth or Roman can't attack her... even if we aren't aiming to produce a PG product?"

"Well, funny you should ask that. Because me and Stephanie were discussing this, and we concluded that the best option would be to pair you with one of the women."

"Ok, so who am I teaming with?" Dean asked, his interest peaked by the most recent development in his storyline.

"We decided that we'd go for Sasha. We feel that her in-ring style would compliment yours well and that you would be compatible enough off camera to make the angle work." Triple H responds

"And there's the history between Paige and Banks that you can play up to, explaining why she's decided to help us out." Dean finished

"Exactly." Vince said. "Now, here's the rundown for what we want out of your segment tonight. We trust you won't let us down."

"Thank you, sir. Hunter." Dean said, shaking both their hands again before exiting the room and heading back towards his locker room to drop off his script.

 **A/N. So, that was Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't get too boring, with it being mainly exposition and no real interaction between any of the main characters. Hopefully it won't take me long to get Chapter 2 up, I've got a long weekend off from Uni, so I should be able to get at least one chapter up over this period. In the meantime, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far- your feedback means a lot to me. And thank you for reading, I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So, quickly just a thanks for all the support this far, it's much appreciated. Shout out to anyone who left a review on the last chapter. I've got a two chapter update here, both Chapter's 2 and 3 are quite short, but I felt that it would be better to seperate the backstage and in-ring stuff into different chapters. Anyway, without further ado- onto Chapter 2**

Later that evening

Sasha Banks arrived at the arena slightly earlier than usual. Travelling with her friend Bayley, the two had been faster leaving the hotel since they didn't have to wait for Bayley's boyfriend and current Universal Champion, Seth Rollins to meet them.

Heading straight towards catering for a cup of coffee, as they always do, Sasha was surprised when a stage hand jumped out at her, handing her the script for that weeks Raw.

"Huh…" Sasha said.

"What?" her friend asked

"Apparently I'm joining in the Shield/Wyatt program…" Sasha replied

"What? Seriously? That's great! What are you doing?"

"Well, tonight, I'm wrestling Nia…" Sasha tells Bayley, going on to tell her the rest of the role she had for the night.

"Holy shit, Sasha. That sounds amazing." Bayley said, ever excited.

"Yeah… not sure about working with Dean, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would appreciate more people jumping into his storyline. Especially seen as how this started as just him and Bray." Sasha answers. "What's he like? Does Seth talk about working with him?"

"Not really… He's mentioned that it's fun and that he really enjoys it, but apparently he is a very private person. Even more so since his injury…"

"Well… I guess I should probably go speak to him at some point tonight…"

"Yeah, probably. For now, though. Stop worrying about it, finish your coffee and count yourself grateful that you get to work with The Shield!" Bayley shouts, obviously extremely happy for her teammate

"Aw. Is Bayley jealous that I might get to team with her boyfriend at some point?" Sasha teases, putting an exaggerated pout on her face for good measure.

"No. Because I get to go to his hotel room after the show." Bayley replies in a childish voice, before both women burst out laughing.

"Hey, Sasha." a voice came from behind the pink haired woman, causing her to turn.

"Oh! Hey Dean!" she answered, shocked that he had come to seek her out before she had the chance to find him. "Come sit down."

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready, catch you later Sash." Bayley said, deciding it would be best to leave them alone to discuss their storyline.

Sasha shot her friend a look of thanks before turning to face Dean, who by this point had sat down in the seat next to where Bayley was sat. "I was just about to go find you." she informed him.

"Yeah, I figured I'd come by and see if you were here yet..." Dean said.

"So... what're we going to do, tonight?"

"Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

_On camera_

"And Sasha with the Bank Statement!" Michael Cole shouts excitedly "Sasha's got it locked in good here, will Nia Jax tap out here?"

"Sasha's got it locked in good, but you can see Nia fighting it." Corey Graves countered as Jax struggled against the submission, eventually reaching the bottom rope and forcing The Boss to release her grip.

As Nia gets to her feet, Sasha moves to the opposite end of the ring, bracing herself for an attack. Reaching her feet, Nia (still groggy from being trapped in the Bank Statement) charged to Banks and swung a clothesline that The Boss easily ducked under- immediately hitting Jax with a Back Stabber and transitioning, once again into the Bank Statement . This time in the middle of the ring.

"And Sasha with the Bank Statement again locked in, will Jax tap out this time?" Cole asks

Just as it looks as though Nia was about to tap, the Wyatt Family intro blared over the sound system and the arena was cast in darkness. When the lights came back on, Paige was standing in the middle of the ring. Her black hair looked messy and hung carelessly over her face. Her usual black ring gear had been replaced by a paper bag-brown dress that had been shredded in some places to make it appear older.

"Oh my God, guys!" Michael Cole shouts in disbelief "It's Paige! And remember, earlier in the night, the appeared with Bray Wyatt and declared herself to be Sister Abigail."

Looking around the ring, Sasha found herself to be trapped, the entire Family surrounded the ring, with the newly-christened Abigail blocking the only clear side of the ring. Realising that she was alone, Sasha went to attack Paige, being caught in a standing cradle, before Paige fell back, hitting The Boss with a DDT

"And the Rampaige!" Corey announces, before the lights flicker out again, when they come back on, the area is empty. Paige and Sasha gone from the ring. Wyatt, Rowan and Harper missing from ringside.

"What? Where's Sasha Banks gone?" asks Jonathon Coachman, as Raw heads to commercial

 _Later in the night_

It was now the Main Event of Raw, Dean Ambrose vs. Finn Bálor. Bálor, who had turned heel a couple months prior, was in control of the match. Dean's erratic style had cost him big time when he missed a suicide dive through the middle rope and ended up taking a nasty bump on his shoulder to the floor.

Dean fought against the armbar predicament that he was in, eventually making it to his feet and breaking the hold. He runs to the Irishman, catching him with a clothesline, immediately followed by another one- sending the leader of Bálor Club into the corner. The Lunatic Fringe runs to the opposite, rebounding off it to sprint and hit Finn with a forearm to the face, transitioning into a running bulldog, as the crowd rallies in support of the Shield's resident nutcase.

Ambrose climbed to the top rope, looking for his patented elbow drop, but as he reached the top, the arena's lights blacked out for a moment. They came back on to reveal Sasha Banks standing in the middle of the ring.

Her hair was messed up and her make up ruined, presumably from crying. Most notably, however, was the word 'Run' that was written in red paint across her torso, the paint having a running look to it, as if it was blood dripping from a wound.

This was enough of a distraction for Finn Bálor to climb to his feet and catch Ambrose with an enziguiri. He climbed onto the second rope, hooking Dean's right arm and lifting him up, falling down to the mat head first, hitting the Lunatic Fringe with the 1916 Brainbuster, from the top rope.

Bálor crawled into the cover, barely hooking a leg

"1! 2! 3!" The crowd chanted along with the three count as Finn Bálor was victorious.

As Finn left the ring and headed up the entrance ramp, Bray Wyatt appeared in the ring, Sister Abigail, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper by his side. He hits Ambrose with the Sister Abigail manoeuvre before the lights back out once again. When they come back on, Dean is alone in the ring.

 **A/N. So, that's it for this update. I hope I did well with the two matches, I didn't want to write too much because I find writing matches to be difficult and I didn't want to build too much fatigue on matches before I reach our first ppv. I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I'm going to start working on Chapter 4 tomorrow, so I'm hoping it'll be done by Monday, but in the meantime- adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So firstly, I want to apologise. I didn't get as much time to write over the weekend as I was hoping and that has led to this chapter being nearly a week late. But anyway, here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

4 _October 2018_

It was Thursday night, and having just performed at a Live Event, all three members of The Shield were sat in a booth at their hotel bar, enjoying a few drinks before their flight home the next day.

"What you thinking about working with Sasha?" Seth enquiries to Dean, having not had the opportunity to ask his friend as yet

"Well, we haven't done much yet, have we?" Dean counters "But, it should be good. She seemed excited the other day and she's good in the ring, so if we end up working mixed tags, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, man. I think this storyline has a lot of potential. If they book it right, I think it can run a while." Roman weighs in.

"Well, Hunter and Vince are wanting me and Bray at 'Mania. I mean, obviously, that could change." Dean replies.

"Well, speak of the Devil and she will appear." Seth says nodding in the direction of the door, where Bayley and Sasha were walking in. "Hey! Bay!" he shouts, beckoning them over.

The two head over to the table, greeting them all in turn. "Hey, guys. Babe." Bayley says, giving Seth a quick kiss.

"Sit down, we were just about to get another round." Roman says, sliding along the semi-circle booth to make more room for the women.

"Yeah, what you's wanting?" Seth asks, standing up.

After collecting everyone's order, Seth went up to the bar, Bayley joining him- presumably for company since he wouldn't need any help carrying the tray back to the table.

"Excuse me a minute, guys." Roman says, also exiting the booth, leaving Dean and Sasha there alone.

The two sat in silence for a minute, neither quite sure of what to say to the other. They had never spent any time together outside of work- even to the extent where their brief conversation a couple days previous about the storyline had been the only time they had communicated for more than a couple minutes.

"Good match ear-" they both say, simultaneously pausing to let the other go first. "Erm... thanks." Sasha said after a rather uncomfortable moment. "Same to you." Dean merely nodded, unsure of how to talk to Sasha.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit before flattening it down again, before trying a second time at a conversation. "You were great on Raw, by the way. You looked absolutely terrified."

"Glad to hear I did a good job. I was kinda nervous about tonight..." Sasha responds.

"Why? You don't strike me as the kind of person to get nervous about an angle." Dean asks, slightly surprised at the revelation

"Yeah... I'm usually not, but I haven't exactly had much of a storyline as of late." Sasha points out. It was true, The Boss had gone through much of the year without a storyline- having not competed on pay-per-view since WrestleMania that April. "And, them giving me something like this, it's pretty big. I just, don't want to screw this up- cuz it could end up being my last shot..." she trails off.

Dean looked at Sasha sympathetically, he'd been there before. He understood where she was coming from. He had spent the entirety of 2017 in a rivalry with The Miz. That wasn't a shot against the man, he was one of the nicest guys on the roster, and Dean considered him a friend. It was just that the office didn't really have anything for either of them for much of the year and so had left them battling over the Intercontinental Title for 7 months- before that led directly into the reformation of The Shield.

"Yeah, that's fair enough..." Dean offered, getting a smile in response from Sasha, before their friends all returned and conversation sparked up in a more fluent manner.

"So, Dean..." Sasha begins "What's was it like working for CZW?"

"Fucking painful." he responds simply, garnering laughs from the group "No, but it's alright. Different from other matches I've done. The things I put myself through there were nuts, but were part of some of the best matches I've ever had..." Dean says nostalgically.

"Do you miss it?" Roman asks, genuinely wondering

"Fuck no." Dean replies, again to the amusement of the group

The conversation continued like that for the next few hours until the five decided to call it a night. Roman headed up to his room first, whilst Seth and Bayley followed, not far behind. This left Dean alone, once again, with Sasha- who this time was rather drunk, having proven to be a bit of a lightweight compared to the rest of the group.

"Come on, Sasha. I'll take you to your room." Dean says, deciding that it would be the easiest way of ensuring that she got back safely.

"Ooh. I like the sound of that." Sasha responded, winking at him, the alcohol obviously having quite an effect.

Sasha started to walk towards Dean, intending on leading him out of the bar and towards the elevator, before she stumbled and fell to the floor, narrowly missing her head against a table.

"Fucking hell, you alright?" Dean asks

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she grimaces, trying to get back up. Dean outstretches his hand, indicating for her to use it for balance. "Thank you." she smiles, grabbing a hold of his hand and using it to pull herself off the floor.

Sighing, Dean lifts Sasha up, carrying her in his arms towards the elevator, much to the surprise of the pink haired woman. He opened the door to the elevator and punched in the floor number, coincidentally their rooms were on the same floor.

Upon their arrival on the floor, Dean noticed that Sasha had fallen asleep, a combination of alcohol and fatigue from the match. Sighing again, he takes her keycard out of her bag and uses it to open her hotel room. Placing her gently on the bed, Dean writes out a quick note, apologising for going through her bag and explaining that she had fallen asleep, before leaving the room and heading towards his own.

 **A/N So, that was chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted this chapter to be right because it's the first chapter that Dean and Sasha interact out of work, so I wanted to capture that sort of awkwardness that they'd have... Anyway, Chapter 5 should be up in the next week- my plan is Wednesday or Thursday, but we'll see... In the meantime, thank you for reading and if you would leave a review and let me know of what you thought of this chapter it would be much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Would you look at that. Me meeting a deadline, that i set! What a novel concept! :)So, this chapter is the second in the on-screen stuff, so I hope you enjoy it. Shout out to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, your feedback and support really does mean a lot. Anyway, onto Chapter 5.**

8 October 2018

The opening credits for Monday Night Raw came to a close to reveal an energetic and excited crowd for the night. The WWE Universe erupted into cheers when Dean Ambrose's theme hit and he came out wearing street clothes of jeans and t shirt- more akin to his old ring gear than his new one.

The crowd quieted down a bit, when the music shut off- Ambrose in the ring, indicating that he had something to say.

"You know, normally I'd come out here and laugh and smile and welcome you all to the show tonight, but no offence but I'm not in that kind of mood tonight." Dean starts "And that, you can blame on Bray Wyatt." he finishes, to the approval of the crowd.

"Now. Over the years, I've done a lot of horrible things and had a lot of horrible things done to me. I've thrown people off the Hell in a Cell, I've rushed through the crowd and attacked more of my fellow Superstars than I'd care to count. I've had my head stomped through cinder blocks by one of my best friends. And, hell, I went to Suplex City multiple times the other year after intentionally antagonising the Beast, Brock Lesnar." he recalls, the crowd booing slightly at the mention of the acts.

"But one thing that I've never done. That I draw the line at, is attacking women.!" Dean shouts, stopping to pace circles around the ring.

Then, the lights black out and the Wyatt's sound effect plays over the system, before Bray and Sister Abigail appear on the screen.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Bray laughs "You amuse me, man. It's funny that you think you can win. You don't realise that you're playing my game now, you think you're in control." he talks

"But the truth is, there's no such thing as control. And that is where we thrive. And that is why you lose." Abigail starts, Paige putting on an accent similar to Bray's for the character. "You will lose and always have lost this war because you need control. You need restrictions."

"That is what separates us. We embrace the chaos, you run and cower from it." Bray continues "Your so-called moral compass wont allow you to dive to the depths that we do. You limit yourself, man. You used to be like us, man. Light tubes, tables, glass panes. Even power tools, man." Wyatt mentions, getting cheers at referencing Dean's independent career.

"You pretend that you care about these people. You pretend that you're just like them, like there's not a monster hiding below the surface, just waiting to burst out. You've lost before the battle's even begun." Abigail finishes.

"Hey, Wyatt! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, huh? You weren't so tough when Seth Curb Stomped you last week!" Dean shouts, getting frustrated with Wyatt's mind games.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Bray laughs again

"Run." Abigail says simply, before the lights flicker back on- revealing Luke Harper and Erick Rowan behind the Lunatic Fringe.

The crowd shout, trying to communicate to Ambrose that the two men are behind him. Unfortunately, however, he turns around straight into a Discus Clothesline, Big Boot Combination from the two behemoths.

The Raw Tag Team Champions lift up Dean, before laying him out once again- this time with a Double Chokeslam.

The two pose in the ring for a moment, before the lights black out, once again, coming back on to reveal Dean alone in the ring as Raw goes to commercial.

Later on in the night, the camera shows a room in the backstage area, where Dean Ambrose is getting attended to by doctors.

"Now, Dean. It's nothing serious, just some bruising around the neck and back area. Nothing some rest won't fix." the doctor says, handing Dean an ice pack. "But, I am afraid that means I can't clear you for your match tonight." he finishes, to boos from the crowd.

"Come on, doc!" Dean responds in frustration "Bálor got away with it last week,

I need to shut him up." he continues.

"Sorry, Dean. Unless you want this to"- he starts before getting interrupted by a woman's screams.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean half shouts as he stands up and starts running towards the door.

Leaving the room, the Lunatic Fringe looks around, trying to determine where the noise came from, before another scream is heard, Dean heading in the direction.

Ambrose turns a corner and freezes, the camera focussed on the look of hatred on his face. Slowly, the camera pans round, revealing the entire Wyatt Family stood there, with Sasha Banks laying in a heep in the floor after being thrown against the concrete wall.

Disregarding the doctors orders from mere seconds ago, Ambrose launches himself, at Wyatt, initially getting the better of him in a battle of fists, before the numbers game catch up to the Lunatic Fringe.

Just as Bray starts to go for the Sister Abigail manoeuvre into the wall, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns jump into the fight, saving their brother from the assault.

Together, The Shield start to over power the Wyatt Family, Dean attacking Wyatt, Roman busy with Harper, and Seth punching Rowan.

Once Roman and Seth had dispatched of the Raw Tag Team Champions, the Universal Champion grabbed a hold of Bray, allowing the Intercontinental Champion to hit him with a Superman Punch, before spinning him around and catching him with a Ripcord Knee Strike. Rollins releases the Eater of Worlds, sending him stumbling into the recently re-introduced Headlock-Driver variation of the Dirty Deeds finishing move.

Just after the move had been delivered Sister Abigail appeared and began attending to her Family, before looking up and realising that she had been surrounded by The Shield. A smirk came over her pale face and she whispered "Run." before the lights blacked out, coming back on to reveal the Wyatt's had disappeared.

Turning around, Dean begins to check on a still unconscious Boss, before lifting her up and carrying her to the medical room that he was in minutes prior, as Seth and Roman stay with their teammate in case the Wyatt Family return.

 **A/N. So, that was Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. I know that I've sort of written Sasha in a damsel in distress role so far on Raw, and I just want to say that that will change in the coming chapters, I just wanted a way of introducing her into the storyline that would force her and Dean to work together. Since this is up early, I think I can probably get Chapter 6 up by Sunday, but it might pan out differently... in the meantime, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. I know... I'm sorry... I promised this chapter ages ago now, but I just haven't had the time to write, to be honest. I'm hoping that I'm back on a regular basis now, but I can't be sure, so I just ask you to bare with me... I also want to thank you for your continued support in reading this story, and welcome any new readers that have come along since the last update. Anyway, here's Chapter 6.**

Sighing, Dean heaved his suitcase into the back of his car for the evening. He was driving alone again tonight. Since they were in Florida, Roman had decided to travel home and spend some time with his family, whilst Seth and Bayley were setting off for Iowa for Seth's mums birthday the day after next.

Since he had no live event appearances until Thursday, Dean had decided he would go to the next town in the morning. Opting for an early night and long lie, compared to his usual sleeping habit.

Dean has just got into the car when he noticed Sasha's pink hair running towards him. Confused, he put down the window for the vehicle.

"Hey... hey, Dean." Sasha starts, panting slightly from running to the car. "Sorry to ask, but I got a lift here from Bayley and she's gone off with Seth, is it alright if I ride with you tonight?" she asks after catching her breath.

"I was planning to stay here tonight, then travel in the morning." Dean replied, more as an excuse not to rather than checking that it was ok. It wasn't that he didn't like Sasha (he was sure that she's nice enough), it's just that he didn't really know her, and they seemed like quite different people.

"Please? That's what I was doing anyway?"

Sighing internally, Dean nodded "Yeah, sure. Hop in." Another awkward silence with Sasha, he thought to himself, great...

Sure enough, just as Dean had predicted, the journey had been quiet and awkward, thus far. The two had talked about that night's show and the angle so far for a bit, but after that conversation had slowly faded out, beyond the odd comment about traffic or other things they spotted.

"Is it alright if I put on some music?" Sasha asked, getting slightly uncomfortable with the lack of noise, other than the gentle roar of the engine.

"Yeah, on you go."

"Any preferences?"

"Nah.. I've travelled with Seth for the majority of the last six years, so I've gotten quite used to listening to whatever." Dean replied, joking slightly at his friend's heavier metal (and in his opinion, bad) taste of music. He was much more of a classic rock guy.

For that reason, he was pleasantly surprised when he heard the intro to 'Good Times Bad Times' by Led Zeppelin come over the speaker.

"You like this?" he asked

"Yeah, do you not, like?" Sasha replied, worried that she'd put on something that he would hate.

"No. Not at all. Zeppelin are one of my favourite bands of all time. Just didn't expect them to be the sort of thing you'd listen to..." he trailed off

"And what did you expect me to listen to?" she asked, halfway between genuine interest and feigning offence.

"I dunno... some Japanese pop shit?" he responded. You just didn't strike me as a rock fan, is all"

"Well.. the more you know." she responded after a moment. Before the conversation ceased down again. This time it was slightly more comfortable, the background noise of the music and Dean humming and tapping along added a lighter atmosphere to the journey. And Sasha felt content that she'd manage to break the ice that had been between the two of them... for now at least, it seemed as though the awkward silences were over.

With the hotel they were staying in being in the same town as they were working, it was a relatively short drive from the arena to the hotel. When they had arrived, though, Sasha felt a bit upset that the journey was complete. The comfortable silence hasn't been all that long, and soon they were in a full-fledged conversation about music.

There was one thing that she had learned and that was that Dean was very passionate about two things: one of them was wrestling. And the other was music. He had divulged in explaining his record collection (like, actual vinyl records), which he had a room in his house devoted to. With three of the walls being lined with shelves, and the back wall having a turn table up against it. In the middle of the room, Dean explained, was a two-person sofa and a couple of chairs. No TV, not even any spare plug sockets. When he was in that room, he listened to music. And that was it.

For his part, Dean had learned a lot about his on-screen partner. He had learned that for her it wasn't about collecting the music. It was the memoribilia. The music she had all of it on her phone, but it was the collectors items, the tees, tickets from gigs and festivals that she'd went to.

Dean had decided that he liked her. He wasn't usually too much of a trusting, or open, person, but after the ice had been broken, he felt comfortable talking to Sasha- as if they had been old friends having a catch up.

She wasn't too bad looking either, Dean thought. Although, he forced the thoughts to the back of his head. No. They were working together. Which meant, as hot as she may be, and as much as they may be able to become friends- he had to keep his hands off. It wasn't worth the risk of ruining the storyline and losing their push because of some unprofessionalism and a disagreement because of it.

And he doubted she'd be willing to jump into bed with him, anyway. She seemed like a relationship (and a long-term one at that) kind of girl. Which just wasn't his style. He preferred a purely sexual relationship. No strings attached, saved the awkwardness, the arguments and whatever else case along with it.

Thanking Dean as they went into the hotel lobby, they went off in different directions as they went to different places. Sasha to the elevator up to her room, Dean to the bar.

Once she got into her hotel room, she let out a sigh of relief and allowed a grin to come over her face, glad to be away from Dean. Not that she didn't like him, actually it was the opposite. She wanted him. Badly. But she knew that it couldn't be, not really. Not unless it was a full-fledged relationship- which she had heard from rumours around the locker room wasn't his style. And one night stands had never been her thing. And it was especially true in this case, when she had to work with the guy for at least the next few months. She couldn't let that she thought the guy was hot ruin their storyline.

Not that he'd be interested in me anyway, Sasha thought

That said, that didn't mean she couldn't crush on him, and hopefully get to know him better. And maybe, just maybe, eventually get with him in the way that she wanted. But not now.

Another grin came over her face as she took her phone out of her pocket and saw a text from Bayley.

B: Hey, how was the journey with Dean?

Ever perceptive. Sasha laughed. Of course Bayley had figured she was crushing on Dean. She had figured it out the second that Sasha had told her that she and Seth didn't need to give them a lift back to her hotel on the way to Iowa. That she'd get a lift with someone else.

S: That obviously, huh?

B: Uhh... yeah!

S: Ride went well... we found some common ground in music

B: In music. I did not expect that.

B: So are you gonna sleep with him?

S: I doubt he'd be interested... I mean, I'm not exactly his kind of girl. The steady, relationship person? Not his style. You know that as good as I do...

B: That's exactly why you should go for it

S: Huh?

B: Yeah!

B: Innocent girl meets primal man, tames him and turns him into a hopeless romantic. While he helps her find a dirtier and rougher version of herself???

S: I swear you're crazy sometimes, Bay. G'night.

Sasha didn't wait for the reply to come through before she collapsed into bed. Falling asleep within minutes. What she would dream about would come as quite the surprise.

 **So, that's it for Chapter 6... again, I'm sorry for the late upload but I came into a very busy part of year, with exans and all that. Should be back on a more regular basis now. And I mean it this time. So next chapter will probably be quite a short one, just a warning, so I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow- or Wednesday at the moment. The next chapter will be Sasha's dream and we'll get more conversation between Dean and Sasha as they travel to the next city. Anyway, thanks for reading and I appreciate the patience with my upload "schedule". If you could leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter, then it would be much appreciated. But until, next time, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So, here I am again, with another chapter. Hopefully, for the next few months at least, my upload schedule will be a bit more regular, and I'm going to try to get one or two chapters up a week. Thanks to anyone who left a review on the last chapter, but here we go onto Chapter 7! A brief sidenote is that this chapter contains a dream sequence, and that I will be writing it in italics to separate it from the rest of the story.**

After her relatively short and stress-free day at work, Sasha still felt exhausted. She had been wrestling Paige at house shows all week, and although she loved the girl it was undeniable that she worked at a fast pace that was hard to keep up with- before you even considered that she was generally quite a stiff worker. That had been turned up as well, with the Abigail character demanding a different style of work, with Paige deciding that she would work a high impact and strike based offence- similar to Bray himself to fit in with the Wyatt clan. Sasha didn't mind the stiffness, though, it added a layer of realism to the match. And besides, Sasha was another one who could (and had by some members in the locker room) of being a stiff worker. All that to say, that within moments of her brief text conversation with Bayley reaching it's conclusion, she had fallen asleep rather easily.

Her dream, however...

 _Sasha was confused when she found herself in a night-club. It was odd. She wasn't much of a partying girl, preferring quiet nights in to loud nights out. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh level black dress. Sexy but not too revealing, she liked that dress. She looked up and scanned the club for someone she knew. Where was Bayley? She was sure that was who she had come with._

 _Nope. She couldn't see her. Oh well, she thought, must be at the bathroom._

 _Shrugging, she wandered over to the bar, finding it to be harder than she expected. She was drunk. Very drunk. Ordering herself a jager bomb, she paid the bartender and quickly downed the whole thing._

 _"Woah. Easy there, gorgeous." someone drawled behind her. Quickly turning she saw Dean Ambrose stood there, wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms and a dark blue pair of smart jeans. Looking him up and down, she enjoyed the view in front of her. Dean's shirt was tight on him, but by design, to accentuate his muscular frame. The material clinging to his biceps._

 _Dean smirked, knowing why she hadn't responded to him. The alcohol had meant that she hadn't been particularly subtle in her checking him out throughout the night so far. But that was ok, though, because it had given him the chance to do the same._

 _The scene shifted and Sasha found herself in a hotel room. Making out with Dean. His kisses felt rough, desperate and quick. As though he had been waiting for it a long time. For her part, Sasha matched him. His hands cupped her face and were surprisingly soft, he growled as she moaned into his mouth slightly. Taking it as a sign she wanted more, Dean continued the kiss, but removed his hands from her face as they went exploring her body, cupping her ass and breasts, making full use of the opportunity in front of him._

 _Sasha turned around and starting gyrating her hips as he kissed her neck, rubbing her ass against the growing bulge in his pants. Dean, with one hand, fumbled around with the zipper on the back of her dress, as he wrapped the other arm around her waist- keeping her in place up against him._

 _Once she had been freed from her dress she turned back around, and walked backwards towards the bed, continuing to make out with him as they stepped over the material on the floor. Once they were within range, Dean pushed her roughly, causing her to fall back on to the bed. She gave him a sultry look as he followed her down on to the bed, he continued their kiss briefly, before starting to move down her body. Leaving a trail of kisses along the way. She gasped as he left a kiss on her spot before grinning up at her. He rose slightly and started to pull down her underwear, she lifted herself up into a bridge to make it easier for him. He lowered himself down again, leaving another kiss in the same spot._

And just then, Sasha sprung awake, her breathing heavy as she tried to process her dream. Had she just had a sex dream about the person she was about to start working with. Oh shit, she thought. This was bad.

 **A/N So, that's it for this chapter. I know I said that I was going to throw in another scene of them driving, but I felt as though this bit needed a chapter of it's own. So, instead I decided to expand on what I had written for them travelling, on a longer drive this time, and turn it into the next chapter. So what did everyone think of that chapter? That was the first time I've written anything like this, so I hope I've done a decent job of it, and I hope to get a bit better at it over the course of this story. But anyway, thank you for reading, if you could leave a review on this chapter, it would be much appreciated- I read all of the reviews that I get and if you have any suggestions, I always take them under consideration. Anyway, I'll probably get another chapter up this week so that'll be them driving to the next town, but until next time, adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

9 October

As had been previously agreed upon, Sasha Banks met Dean Ambrose in the hotel lobby at 7:30 am to prepare for their drive to the next town. It was Tuesday morning, and despite not having a live event until Wednesday, both had decided to stay on the road the extra night instead of going home.

"Mornin'..." Dean drawled upon seeing the pink haired woman walk up to him, taking a moment to check her out subtlety. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an old Eddie Guerrero t-shirt with an unfastened 'We Are NXT' hoodie thrown over the top, hanging loosely from her shoulders as a result. Her hair was down, and she had a Black Brave Wrestling Academy cap that Bayley and Seth had given her on her head, completing the look with her glasses.

She looked up at him and smiled her greeting, before quickly breaking eye contact and blushing at the thought of her dream the previous night. It didn't help that he managed to look so good with so little effort. He was wearing one of the original design 'Shield' t-shirts, displaying their original 'Hounds of Justice' logo and a black beanie displaying his own logo on it.

Looking back up at him, she briefly found herself staring at him. He had bulked up a bit over his time off, spending more time than he had previously at the gym. Forcing herself to look away, Sasha started to walk out of the hotel, beckoning for Dean to follow her.

"Damn." Dean muttered quietly to himself. Walking behind her was proving to be a good choice on his part, not least because her jeans clung to her ass and it seemed as though she was shaking it with every step.

Tearing his eyes away from her behind, Dean chucked his bag in the boot of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. He had gone to the hotel bar the night before, and although he hadn't drank a lot, he still felt as though Sasha should drive.

Much like the night before, the journey felt awkward. Sasha's dream had made her extremely uncomfortable around him and she over analysed every sentence before she said it to make sure he didn't catch on to what was going through her head.

"So... " Dean started eventually "You have a quiet night?"

Sasha laughed before answering him "Yeah, actually." She looked over at him quickly before turning her eyes back to the road "Texted Bayley quickly then collapsed as soon as I hit the mattress."

"Why were you on the road last night, anyway? Free day today, shouldn't you be at home with your fiancé?"

Sasha paused. The smile fell from her face, and she blinked a few times before a thoughtful look came over her face, debating whether to tell him. She sighed before answering "We split back in May."

"Why?" Dean replied, prompting another pained look and sigh from Sasha in return. "If you don't want to talk abut it that's fine, you know. I have a bit of a tendency to overstep boundaries sometimes, so just tell me to back off if you want."

"No, it's not that." Sasha said quickly "It's just that it's still a bit fresh." She continued before pulling out onto the freeway, speeding up to adjust to the new road. "I was frustrated with my career. I haven't had the title since SummerSlam last year, and that was my fourth reign that ended quickly and was never particularly memorable. I was booked in the Battle Royal at 'Mania and I wasn't given the win there. I just wasn't going where I thought that I should. I wasn't even on the card at Backlash, and it just caught up to me. Mark wasn't at Mania to watch me, and I was never home and we we arguing when I was home. It just seemed to fizzle out, and we got into a massive argument and called it off. I moved out the next time I was home and I haven't seen him since, so..." Sasha told him, not entirely sure why- even as she said it.

"Oh..." Dean trailed off sympathetically, he'd had more than one relationship end because of this job. It was tough, but it was just the way that this business is sometimes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sasha only shrugged in response, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, before giving him a small smile and getting back to driving in silence for a few minutes.

"Look, Sasha, I know we don't really know each other, but we're in this storyline together now, so that means we're going to be around each other an awful lot." Dean started "So, if you ever need anything, whether that's a drink or a ride to the next show, or even just someone to talk to. Just let me know."

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer." Sasha laughed in response.

"Please do. Hey, pass me your phone."

She dug into the pocket of her jumper and pulled her phone out of it, unlocking it and passing it over to him. She watched as he went into the contacts and added in his name and phone number before calling it and doing the same on his phone. Passing it back, he said "There you go. Don't hesitate to call. Nobody else fucking does." he chucked, before they settled back into another silence.

This one was much more comfortable than the first, although, something was nagging at Sasha. Why did she lie. She shook it off, before setting her eyes back on the road.

 **A/N. So, that was chapter 8, thanks for reading. Next chapter will skip ahead a few days and head back to Raw for more on-screen action. Leave a review and let me know if you liked this chapter. Also let me know if you didn't! Any feedback is good feedback and will help me improve as a writer. I'm hoping to have chapter 9 up by Thursday, but I'm going away for the weekend, so that might not happen. If it isn't up on Thursday, though, it should be up by next Tuesday. But until then, adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. So; I had more time than I expected, so got this written. Hope you like it, don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

15 October 2018

Raw opening credits came to a close and quickly Sasha Banks' music hit. She came out onto the ramp, but did not stop to pose on the stage as she normally did. She stormed down to the ring, throwing her signature sunglasses and jacket off when she reached it. Beckoning for a microphone, she indicated for the crowd to quieten down so she could say what she had to say.

"You know, the last two weeks haven't exactly been the highlight of my career." The Boss started, prompting boo's from the crowd. "I finally pick up a meaningful win, and that hillbilly cult bitch Paige attacked me and abducted me with the help of her new Family." She paused, allowing the crowd to absorb what she said.

"So, I guess I owe some thanks to Dean Ambrose and The Shield. They helped me out last week, but trust me, I won't need any help kicking Sister Abigail's ass in this ring tonight, and you can bank on that! So, Paige get out here now so I can break your damn spine!" She finished, shouting and dropping the microphone, signalling the end of her promo.

There was a pause for a moment, before the lights in the arena flickered our. The Wyatt Family appeared on the screen and Paige said "We're here." before Bray blew out his lantern and the quartet appeared on the stage. Paige at the front, Wyatt directly behind her. Harper and Rowan stood diagonally behind Bray, recognising that even with the appearance of Abigail, they were still subservient to him.

The Wyatt's finished their entrance and Paige climbed into the ring. A referee quickly joined them and signalled for the bell to be rung.

Immediately, Sasha ran at her opponent, but was caught quickly with a stiff kick to the gut. Sasha doubled over in pain before Paige grabbed at her hair and threw her down on the back of her neck and head to the mat. Abigail went down to her knees and lifted The Boss' head with her left hand, before striking with a number of hard hitting punches and head butts before. The referee soon seperated the two due to the hair pulling.

The match continued like that for the next few minutes. Occasionally, Banks would get a strike in before Paige quickly took control again. At one point, Sasha finally started to gain some momentum. She hit a clothesline. Then a drop kick that sent Paige reeling into the corner. She set her up and hit the double knees to the abdomen. However, before The Boss could capitalise, Paige rolled out of the ring.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sasha ran to the opposite ropes and ran the length of the ring flying through the second and top rope in a suicide attempt. It, however, was not successful. At the last moment, Abigail had dodged the attack, and Sasha instead found herself caught in mid-air by Rowan.

The big man, looked down at Sasha in a threatening manner before moving her into a World's Strongest Slam position before running her back first into the ring-post and recklessly dumping her to the ground as the referee signalled for the disqualification.

Officially, Sasha Banks was declared the winner of the match, she didn't look like it right now, however, as Paige retrieved a chair from the timekeepers area and started laying into Sasha to boo's from the WWE Universe. Paige lifted her unconscious opponent and hit the RamPaige before signalling for the rest of the Wyatt Family to enter the ring. Wyatt laughed as Paige threw Banks into Wyatt's grip, the Eater of World's preparing to hit his Sister Abigail signature manoeuvre.

 _SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. **SHIELD.**_

The crowd let out a cheer as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns practically ran down the arena stairs and headed to the ring. They wasted no time in jumping the barricade and surrounding the ring, forcing the Wyatt clan to adopt a defensive stance. Roman and Seth charged straight into the ring and attacked Harper and Rowan, prompting Bray to drop Sasha and as soon as he had, Dean jumped into the ring and attacked Wyatt.

Raining down strikes, Wyatt had next to no chance of defending successfully against the Lunatic Fringe. Looking around him, he saw that Harper and Rowan were also down. Reigns and Rollins were in different corners of the ring, setting up for their respective finishers. Smirking, Ambrose picked up Wyatt and held him in a headlock and as Harper got to his feet and Rowan to his knees he hit him with Dirty Deeds.

At the same time, Roman charged out of his corner and caught Harper with a devestating Spear and Seth ran and stomped on the back of Rowan's head, causing Big Red to suffer a Blackout.

Posing over Bray Wyatt, The Shield gave their signature fist bump with Dean in the middle and his two teammates on either side. Staring up the ramp at a furious-looking Paige, Dean looked to a recovering and now standing Sasha Banks and nodded his head, inviting her to come over and join in.

Walking over Sasha stared right at Paige as Roman shifted to the left, so she could stand next to Dean. Putting out her fist, she smirked at the incensed look on Sister Abigail's face as the four posed whilst The Shield's music played.

It was official. Sasha Banks had joined The Shield.

* * *

Later that night, Raw General Manager, Kurt Angle was shown in his office on the phone. He paused as he turned around and ended the call, the camera panning to show the newly expanded Shield. "Well, guys, what can I do for you?" the GM asked.

"It's pretty simple, Kurt." Dean answered "I'm a man of simple things in life. Sometimes all I need is to cause someone or something a lot of pain. So what I'm asking for is a match. An 8 person mixed tag team match to be precise." The Lunatic Fringe completed to a shocked look from the Olympic Gold Medallist.

"You sure that's what you want, Dean?" Kurt asked, prompting a nod not only from Ambrose, but from all his teammates as well. "Very well, then. At WWE Battleground, it'll be all 4 members of The Shield Against all 4 members of the Wyatt Family. Oh, it's true. It's damn true."

* * *

Later in the backstage area, Dean walked up to Sasha with a smile on his face. It had been her idea to have the Wyatt Family assault her, prompting the dq finish. Vince had initially been sceptical but between them, her and Dean had managed to work him round to it. The segment, of course, had gone really well, and had really driven up heat for the Wyatt's.

"Hey, Sasha." Dean said.

"Hey, what's up?" she replied.

"Nothing much, I was just sat in the locker room and Seth was saying that Bayley's going to start travelling with Seth full-time now, so that left you down a travel-partner."

"What're you suggesting, Ambrose?" she asked, curiously

"Well, me and Rome were initially going to just get our own rental, but we figured that if you wanted, we could all just travel together as a group of 5?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I was actually just thinking about who I was going to be travelling with now, so yeah. Sounds fun."

"Cool, see you later, Sasha." Dean said, walking off.

"Damn, man. She's really got in your head, huh?" Roman jokes to Dean when he returned to the locker room. Throughout his entire time in WWE, Dean had not been one to get to know a girl. Usually, he would sit at a bar until he managed to convince someone to come back to his hotel room. They would stay the night and he'd never see her again. It's just how he was. That's why Roman pointed out that Dean was being especially nice to Sasha Banks.

"Shut up, man." Dean replied, his tone of voice indicating that he was joking. "I can't get her out of my head. I thought it was just cuz she's hot. So I went to the hotel bar last night, to try and get her out my head."

Roman modded, knowing what he meant.

"But, I couldn't do it. I just sat there and drank a few beers, ignoring everyone around me. I sat in the car the next day with her and all I could think about was her lips."

"Wow. So she is special, then." Roman smirked.

"I doubt she'd go for me, though. She's not long out of a long term relationship. I doubt it'll be a while until she's looking for any sort of action."

"Well, just don't push her. If you want her, wait for her. If you try too hard too early , you'll never get a chance when she is ready." Roman said, seriously this time. He understood that Dean was struggling in dealing what was in his own head, and so didn't need teasing about it from him at the moment.

 **A/N. So, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, Sasha Banks has officially joined The Shield and the 8 person Tag is set for Backlash. Let me know what you thought of the idea of the Wyatt's attacking Sasha. I thought it made sense in the context of the storyline, and added to WWE moving away from the PG banner that was mentioned in Chapter 1. On the opposite of that, however, I know that man-on-women violence is a very sensitive topic, so if reaction to it is negative, I won't keep using it. Anyway, next chapter will jump ahead to Backlash and the match between The Shield and The Wyatt Family. Don't forget to leave a review giving your thoughts and I'll see just next time- I'm aiming for around the end of next week (ie. Friday/Saturday)**


	10. Chapter 10

28 October 2018

Here it was, Battleground 2018. Sasha let out a slight sigh of nerves. A combination of it being her first ppv in more than 6 months and the magnitude of the storyline had made this the most nervous she had been for a match since her WrestleMania debut more than two years ago.

It was a storyline that she had been enjoying, too. That week on Raw, the Wyatt's and The Shield had got into a brawl that had ultimately been won by the cult- casting doubt over The Shield'S ability to win at the ppv. The final image as Raw had went off the air that week was Bray Wyatt delivering the Sister Abigail to Sasha.

As it had been a significant part of the build-up, Sasha had managed to convince Triple H that the men and women in the match should be allowed to wrestle each other, and it had been announced through a Tweet from Raw GM Kurt Angle, that competitors would not be disqualified for attacking members of the opposite sex.

* * *

In the arena, the video package summarising the rivalry had not long finished and all four members of The Wyatt Family had entered the ring.

 **SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. _SHIELD._**

The Shield's entrance music rang out through the arena as Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Sasha Banks walked down the steps and jumped over the barricade- intense glares on their faces and not taking their eyes off the Wyatt clan in the ring.

As The Shield arrived at the ring, they circled it, ensuring that none of the Wyatt's would have anywhere to run in the inevitably ensuing brawl. All four slowly climbed up onto the apron and stepped into the ring.

Immediately, Dean went after Bray Wyatt whilst Sasha, Roman and Seth attacked Paige, Harper and Rowan, respectively. Each member of the Wyatt Family was thrown into a corner with a Shield member stomping away on them. However, when Paige dodged an attempt at Banks' double knees to the gut, and caught The Boss with the RamPaige, the tide was turned against The Shield, with Sister Abigail going to help Bray in dealing with the Lunatic Fringe.

Eventually, the referee gained some control over the situation, with Roman starting the match officially against Wyatt. The two briefly locked up, before the Samoan overpowered the patriarch of the cult and threw him into the Shield's corner and tagging in Dean.

Ambrose stomped away at his rival for some time before making a quick tag to Seth, who in turn tagged the Big Dog back in. Dean went to his knees as Rollins did a ninja roll into the middle of the ring before running back and using the Lunatic Fringe as a launching pad to hit the New Face of Fear with a forearm to the face. The Architect then pushed Wyatt from the back of his head into a hard clothesline from Reigns.

It continued like this for some time, with The Shield successfully making quick tags and keeping themselves fresh whilst isolating Bray. However, when Harper distracted the referee, Wyatt was able to hit Roman with a low blow and turned to tag in Paige.

Once regaining his bearings, Reigns tagged in Sasha, who thus far had been performing well in her role and had managed to adjust her style of wrestling to suit the 'pack of wolves' mentality that the Hounds of Justice were known for. For her tag, Sasha decided to climb to the top rope and attempt to catch Abigail with a Meteroa, but the Raven Haired woman proved too strong and caught the Boss in mid air before hitting a Powerbomb for a two fall.

For the next few minutes, The Wyatt Family made use of Kurt Angle's added stipulation and tagged in and out of the match frequently, beating down Sasha Banks as they did so. Only when countering a running senton attempt from the Patriarch of the Wyatt Family did Banks manage to tag out of the match. Dean Ambrose being entered into the fray as a result.

The Lunatic Fringe being relatively fresh, and having avoided taking much punishment, managed to gain an advantage over the tagged-in Rowan- hitting Big Red with a number of forearm attacks before executing a running bulldog out of the corner.

Ambrose climbed to the top rope and jumped, catching a standing Rowan with an elbow drop. Signalling to the WWE Universe that it was over, Dean picked up Rowan and grabbed him in a side headlock, hitting Dirty Deeds and rolling the larger man into the cover.

Just before the referees hand struck three, however, Harper broke up the pinfall. It was at this point that the match broke down. Before managing to stand up from breaking the fall, Seth Rollins ran into the ring and Stomped Harper's head hard into the mat. Turning around, The Architect was caught unaware that Bray Wyatt was standing behind him, and caught struck with a vicious Sister Abigail. Wyatt's celebration wasn't long, however, before he got caught by surprise by a Roman Reigns Spear.

Reigns was then attacked by an aggressive Paige headbutt, the pale woman successful in neutering The Big Dog for the time being.

Sasha Banks then ran into the ring, attempting to catch her opponent with a drop kick, but was instead caught with a clothesline and picked up and hit with the RamPaige elevated DDT manoeuvre. Distracted by the melee around him, the Lunatic Fringe was unaware that Rowan had got back to his feet, and was struck by a double handed Chokeslammed.

Big Red rolled Ambrose into the cover. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" the referee shouted- signalling to the timekeeper that the match was over and that the Wyatt Family had won.

As Seth was the Universal Champion and Roman was the Intercontinental Champion, neither title was defended on the Raw-exclusive Battleground PPV, and as such the final image before the show went off the air was that of the Wyatt Family celebrating over the prone form of Dean Ambrose, the rest of The Shield scattered around ringside.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I went through a bit of a mentally and found myself without the motivation to write for a while. But, I'm back now, so I hoped you enjoyed chapter 10. Let me know what you thought in a review. Next time, The Shield and Bayley go on a journey, so we'll see Sasha assimilate with her new tag/road partners a bit, then after that we'll be back into Raw and the storyline. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm hoping to have Chapter 11 up by about Wednesday, so look out for that. In the meantime, don't forget to leave a review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or just to give me feedback on the match.**


End file.
